For Family and Love
by xXJustSomeRandomKidXx
Summary: During the second semester of her Sophomore year at the Gallagher Academy, Cammie meets a boy-a normal boy-named Zach. Complications occur, secrets come out, and she is torn between her family or love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Unless someone else has the same plot, which I**** highly doubt, but it's possible. This is for the whole story cuz I'll forget later XP**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Four

"Daddy! Look! I just put together this puzzle! Doesn't it look pretty?" Cammie asked her father, who just stared at her. That 'puzzle' was the sapphire series he had brought home after a mission earlier that week.

Eventually, Matthew replied. "Yes. It does look pretty. How did you do it?"

"I'm not sure," Cammie answered with a frown. "Everything just made sense if you put it this way. See? If you put it any other way, it looks weird."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and mumbled under his breath. "One day, you're going to be the best."

"The best what, daddy?" she asked curiously. He was surprised she had heard him, but he didn't let her see.

"Nothing, Cammie. Nothing," he said with a slight chuckle.

Nine

"I'm off to the mall," Matt told his wife, Rachel. Unknown to them, Cammie had heard and decided to follow. Luckily, the mall was within walking distance, so she simply waited a few minutes after he had left, then she slipped out through the back door, while telling her mother she was going out to play in the snow. She was distracted with a few things that were unknown to Cammie at the moment, but she simply didn't care at the moment. Right now, she was focused on tailing her father to see what her Christmas present was. Her mother had acknowledged Cammie merely with a wave of her hand.

Inwardly, Cammie grinned as she left. She took off at a brisk walk, blending into the crowds around her, and had even trailed closely behind a couple, as though she was their daughter. It was lucky how the woman's shade of hair was quite close to her own. A slightly lighter shade of dirty blond, yes, but it was still quite similar.

She continued to tail her father for a few hours until later, when the only thought on her mind while she was walking home was, _mission accomplished_, with a small smirk on her face.

Twelve

"Cammie. Come here. I need to tell you something," said her mother.

"Alright. Be down in a minute," she called. Cammie was looking through her photo albums of their family. After taking one last look at her father she closed it and went downstairs to the living room.

As she came into view, Rachel had sat down and told her daughter to take a seat beside her on the couch. "Cameron," she was surprised at the use of her full name, but stayed quiet. "Your father is MIA," she finished monotonously, while looking Cammie in the eye.

"What? How?" she asked in a small voice.

"A mission." Cammie, understanding that was the end of the conversation, raced upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed, quietly sobbing into her pillow and looking at pictures of her father.

Twelve: Summer

After that day, Cammie promised herself she would be the best, no matter what. She quietly kept out of her mother's way because she was never the same after that. Her mother was more prone to losing her temper and was constantly looking over her shoulder.

Sometime around August, her mother told Cammie that they were moving to Roseville, Virginia and she would be attending the Gallagher Academy; Rachel was to be the new headmistress.

Fifteen: Sophomore Year; Second Semester

During all that time at the Gallagher Academy, Cammie was the top of her class, gradually becoming the best in the school. Not that anyone knew, due to her Chameleon abilities to remain unseen and unnoticed. She was wary of everything and everyone, except for her roommates - Bex, Liz, and Macey. They shared every secret, well, except for Cammie. She told them what they needed to know, and as for everything else, she kept to herself. Including the information she found when she was thirteen.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? You like? You love? You hate? You think I'm a weirdo? You know I already know that, right?<br>**

**If I wrote something different from what Cammie said in LYKY, it's suppose to be like that. Don't worry, I actually have a plot at the beginning of my story this time XP** **There's going to be a decent amount of twists :]**

**Rachel is OOC cuz I need her to be. I think everyone's going to be OOC o_O but I'll try to keep them as IC as possible.**

**So review please :]  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A month after break**

"Today, ladies," Mr. Solomon told the Sophomore CoveOps class as he strolled in at the same moment the bell rang. "We will be practicing the basics."

A soft murmur rippled through the group of teenage girls, filled with the assorted "This is going to be so easy." or "Knowing Mr. Solomon, it probably won't." even "Do you think he's going to take his shirt off?" Well, the latter was asked between them on a daily bases, so it doesn't count. Not really.

His green eyes held a hint of amusement for a moment, obviously having heard their conversations. As quick as it came, the spark left, and his face became the epitome of a spy.

He sped off, and the girls took it as a sign to follow him. Once they arrived outside, a Gallagher van awaited them. When they had sat down inside, Mr. Solomon handed them each a Coms unit, and explained what they would be doing. "Today, you ladies will be practicing brush passes." He contemplated it for a moment, then continued. "It may be basic, but remember. The basics matter. Pair up ladies. Choose wisely, your partner could either make or break you."

Since Liz was in the R&D track, and Macey wasn't yet fully caught up, by default, Cammie and Bex partnered up.

After approximately a half hour, just as Cammie was about to do a brush pass to Bex, a boy stumbled into her, knocking her off her feet. Literally. She nearly fell face down, had it not been for the boy who had caused her the disturbance, gripped her hand in his, and pulled her up.

He looked sheepish, yet there was a glimmer in his eye that Cammie couldn't quite put a name to at the moment.

"Sorry about that," the boy said. Cammie suddenly realized how close they were, and how his eyes were a startling green. "I didn't see you."

You're not the only one, Cammie thought. "It's alright," she replied cooly. "I really need to be going now." She made a move to leave, but his hand on her wrist prevented her from getting away. Sure, she could have flipped him, but that would have attracted attention, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"What? Leaving so soon? I don't even know your name."

"Why don't we keep it that way," she replied dryly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bex mouth, "He's cute," and give her a thumbs up. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes.

"Nah. I prefer the opposite," he replied. "So tell me. What's a Gallagher Girl doing in the quaint town of Roseville?"

"Field trip," she replied tersely.

"You know. You're not really helping the snooty boarding school for Heiress' with no place to go image you have."

"Who says I was trying?"

"I dunno. You don't exactly look like that kind of person."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," she answered. "Can I go now?"

"After you tell me your name."

She sighed. "It's Jessica."

"Wrong."

Cammie was surprised, but it didn't show through other than raising her eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"If you're half as smart as I think you are, and as annoyed as you are right now, you would have given me a fake name so I would go away." She was slightly shocked to see this outsider deduct such an accurate answer.

"Fine," she said. There was no use lying now. "It's Cammie."

"Short for...?"

"Cameron."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"My name is Zach," he said, completely ignoring her remark. "I go to Roseville high."

"Can I go now?" Cammie asked impatiently.

"Sure." He winked, letting go of her wrist, that surprisingly, left it with a slight tingling feeling. "I got everything I need." Just then, she understood what that gleam was. Mischief.

"Morgan. Baxter. Report back to the van." At once, she realized the conversation had been heard by her entire class. She was going to die.

It took a few minutes of walking for Cammie to realize that the quarter recently in the palm of her hand was gone. Cameron Ann Morgan had just been outsmarted by a civilian. She would be sure to make him pay the next time she saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yay! After all this time (Like, 2 or 3 weeks?), I FINALLY updated! Sorry about that. My first year of high school started, and my room has been invaded by the books of doom! It's cuz I'm in the Mini (Enrichment?) program.<br>**

**I know you guys want to know what the secret was, but I can't tell you yet d: It would ruin what I have planned :D**

**So REVIEW!** **I need MOTIVATION (*wink wink*) to update :]  
><strong>

**P.S. I like my writing in 3rd person better than 1st person. What about the people who have read my other story?** **Which do you like better? This is just cuz I'm curious d:**

**Lol. I can't find CMH, so let's just say everything that's different from the book is suppose to be that way. Yeah...That's it.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

FFAL - Ch. 2

"Cam. What happened out there?" Liz asked quietly.

"Nothing Liz. Nothing."Cammie was deep in thought, and Liz realized that it would be best to leave her alone for now.

Once Liz had left the room, Cammie allowed her thoughts to drift toward that fateful day; eyes taking a glassy quality. Her mother was a tangible presence in her life, there was no doubt about that. But was there a reason why...?

She shook her head. Now was not the time to contemplate what ifs and maybes, or motives obviously hidden in the past. For now, she had to figure out what made this 'Zach' character stand out. Sure, he had somehow managed to escape with her (well, technically Mr. Solomon's) quarter, but there was something else. Something different about the way he carried himself. Something that reminded her of -

The sound of the door slamming shut cut off that dangerous line of thought. Cammie looked up sharply, glaring at Macey.

"What?" Cammie asked, irritable.

"Nothing," she replied, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly - amusement?

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "We both know that it's not nothing, Macey."

"It's just, from what I've heard, you two were pretty cozy."

"You don't mean..."

"Yup," she confirmed. "That Zach kid."

"But I failed because of him!" Cammie cried.

Macey raised a perfect eyebrow. "Why so touchy?"

To be honest, Cammie wasn't quite sure, she just knew something was wrong with him. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it wasn't like she was jumping for joy.

"Call it a spy's instinct."

"More like a girl's instinct," muttered Macey, exasperatedly.

Cammie ignored her, and grabbed a jar of Nutella.

* * *

><p>"Zachary," began his mother. "I just got a call from the school saying that you weren't there today."<p>

This wasn't the first time, nor the second, or even the third.

Zach simply shrugged. "There's no point in me going to school. I'm not going to learn anything when you've already taught me everything."

He considered his mother a genius that he would someday surpass. Some thought this to simply be childish affection. Others believed that he just needed someone to look up to, since his father was never in the picture, nor anywhere near. But the truth was, she was indeed a genius by nature, and science had even confirmed it. However, she didn't believe in spilling her secrets to everyone, not even her son.

"I know how you feel, but you still have to go."

"Don't worry about that mom," he said, smirking. "It'll all work out in the end." Then left to his room.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" she muttered dejectedly. _He is most definitely his father's son..._she thought, smiling slightly. _But that's the problem,_ whispered the voice in her head. The same voice that had told her that running away solved nothing, and her past would always come back to haunt her. So far, it had been wrong.

* * *

><p>"Grant?" Zach said into his phone. "Yeah, I'm gonna need some help. On my way."<p>

He went out of his room, down the stairs, and saw his mother sitting with her head in her arms leaning over the table, and due to the even breathing, most likely asleep. She looked so peaceful, and without the constant strain of stress in her face, he saw just how young she actually was. She had him when she was only fifteen, after all, so she was only thirty - thirty one in march, whereas most of the other parents were almost forty.

Not wanting to disturb this seemingly serene moment, he wrote on a piece of paper, explaining how he was leaving, and would be back in time for dinner. This gave him just over three hours to do what needed to be done.

Once there, rather than knocking and entering politely, Zach decided to have a little fun and climb up to Grant's room. After all, life wasn't worth living without a little risk.

He had done this several times before, so Zach knew what he was doing, but first, he took a pebble and put it inside his pocket. Find the grip, avoid the bee's nest, lean to the right a bit, and climb.

Zach grunted, finding the window locked, and knocked a bit. Some shuffling occurred, then the window opened, revealing a puzzled Grant.

"What...?" Grant spluttered, looking around, not noticing Zach.

Grinning to himself, Zach took the opportunity to toss the pebble, and it landed perfectly on Grant's head then bounced outside, causing him to cry out form surprise, and then a breeze came by, closing the window in grant's face.

Now, let's not forget about Zach in Grant's (hilarious) misfortune. Zach, who was still clinging against the wall, hadn't noticed where the pebble had landed, which wasn't a very good thing, as it had landed on the bee's nest, which Grant really should get removed.

Zach heard a slight hum, and realizing it was the bees, began to pound frantically on Grant's window, and Grant came achingly slow grumbling about pebbles falling from the sky. This time, no tricks were played. As soon as the window opened, Zach hopped inside and shut the window close.

"What are you doing, man?" Grant asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing," replied Zach with an innocent smile that Grant knew was anything, but.

"So what did you need, Zach," asked Jonas, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"What do we know about the Gallagher Academy?" zach asked distractedly.

"It's a snotty boarding school for bored heiresses. Was that it? Did you make us go here just to ask that?"

Zach gave him a mocking smile. "Really. For someone as smart as you, I thought you would know me better than that. I don't ask things without a reason."

Jonas humphed. "So what else is there?"

"Go to their website, and go to the _real _one. Not just the decoy."

"How do you know there's a decoy?"

"Don't worry about that." It was actually something he had discovered as a boy, looking through his mother's things one day, he had found some interesting documents. However, it wasn't something he would openly share.

"Whoa. Tough stuff," Jonas muttered. After many long minutes, Jonas finally got in.

"Look for a Cameron," ordered Zach. There was something strange about her. She was snotty, but there was also something in her eyes that told him there was a reason for those barriers. And he knew his instinct was _always _right.

"What grade?"

"Our age."

"Let's see...Found it."

"Nah. That's not her," Zach said. "Keep looking." That one had different eyes, hair, and facial structure.

"This?"

"Nope."

"her?"

"No."

"Well, sorry, but those are all the Camerons in the entire school."

Grant, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "Any reason why you seem obsessed about her?"

"Nothing you need to know." Zach took over Jonas' spot, and continued looking around, before a message popped up.

**Congratulations. You broke through the firewall in record time, but don't worry, this wasn't the real site. But just wait, next time you try this, you'll be in for a big surprise.**

Zach felt a prickly sensation crawl up his arm.

"Uhhhh Zach..." Grant started. "There's a bee on your arm."

* * *

><p><strong>I. Am. A. <span>Terrible.<span> Person.**

**I have failed at updating anything until now ;_;**

**Exams, essays, projects, and various things have kept me away from Fanfiction. Essays just suck the fun away from writing.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and please (even though I don't deserve it) review [: I always love seeing your feedback.**

**And have a great Christmas and a happy New Year, since I probably won't update anytime soon, unless I find time. I have recently found out that I like sewing...****I'm even making my brother a shirt [:**


	4. Chapter 3

FFAL - Ch. 2

Since the incident of Zachary Goode, as named by Elizabeth Sutton, nothing had happened that would cause great alert in two weeks, one more week until February. Despite this, Liz was more aware than ever, checking constantly the security activity.

It was Sunday, so Cammie went to her mother's office to have their weekly dinners, consisting of microwavable food, and twinkies, with a coke.

"How are you, kiddo?" she asked.

Cammie shrugged. "Fine."

"So how's school?"

"Fine I guess," she replied. "You'd know better than I."

Rachel just smiled.

* * *

><p>Back in their suite, Liz looked at Cammie as she walked in. "So what are we going to do about it?"<p>

Without actually defining what "it" was, Cammie already knew.

"Nothing." Bex, Macey and Liz stared at her.

"Nothing?" Macey asked.

"Nothing at all."

"Are you sure? What if they've got data about us? Or maybe put a tracker on you! How about-" Liz began.

Cammie put up her hand, then glanced at her. "Precisely," she said, closing her eyes. "We let them come to us."

The grin on Cammie's face spoke of recklessness, foolishness, and a billion other reasons why Liz wasn't sure they would go through with her plan, but it also showed reassurance, and the glint in her eye indicated nothing anywhere near boring.

"What do you have in mind exactly, Cam?" Bex asked, a smile creeping upon her lips.

"It'll take a bit to get it set up, but it'll work."

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing now?" Jonas asked.<p>

"Nothing."

"No way man!" Grant exclaimed. "There is no reason why we can't do anything."

"Of course not, Grant," he said, looking at his arm in disgust. It was red, with a huge bump near the inside of his elbow, causing him to feel irritation whenever he bent it.

"Then why are we just standing here?" Grant asked. "Why not at least go catch a movie or something?"

"Because there are consequences to actions."

"Stop being so damn confusing."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Beca-" Grant began.

"Stop it guys," Jonas cut in.

Zach shrugged. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Alright then," Jonas began. "Why don't we just get something to eat?"

"Fine with me," Grant said.

"Whatever dude," Zach said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~one week later: a Friday~<br>**

To be honest, Cammie was never quite sure what _wouldn't _happen. She always knew just what to do, but today she wasn't quite sure what to expect from Zach. He had outsmarted her at her own game - the game where she had _always_ ruled as queen.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl." The voice came from nearby toward her left.

She shifted her gaze in that direction and raised an eyebrow. "Zach."

"I got your note," he started, eyes twinkling as he moved forward."Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Cammie scoffed. "Of course. That's exactly what I had in mind."

"So what's wrong?"

She glanced at him. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Zach sighed, took out a slip of paper, and began to read, "Zach. Need some help. Meet me where we met."

He raised an eyebrow. "If that doesn't means something, then what does it mean?"

Cammie blew on her bangs with a sigh. "Come on. I need to show you something."

Cautiously, Zach followed.

"You see this?" she asked.

Roaming around with his eyes, he did. "Yeah. I see it."

"Remember this," she said. "You may need it for later."

"Why would I need a secret passage?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"Just in case."

It was near lunch and Zach was starving, but he did the polite thing and asked Cammie, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

And Cammie, doing the polite thing, said, "Sure," with a shrug of her shoulders, showing physical indifference. On the _inside_, however, there was tension.

_What could he possibly be planning..._

* * *

><p>Despite her earlier indecision, soon they were laughing together.<p>

Cammie couldn't remember a time where she had been so carefree.

Zach couldn't remember when he had laughed this much.

That was, until his mother walked into the diner. He wasn't worried about her causing a scene. She had a lot more sense than that, but was he was worried about was how she didn't know where he had gone off to. However, she simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a small, secretive smile before leaving.

Cammie noticed her, and immediately she became aware, but showed indifference outwards and continued with their friendly banter.

"Nice necklace," Zach said. "Perfect gemstone in the middle. Almost enough to hide a camera."

Cammie glanced up. "Now why would you say that?" she said, clearly amused.

"'Cause there's one in there right now."

"Really," she said, taking off the necklace. "Maybe you'd like to check."

Macey had given it to her that morning, and knowing her friends, this was exactly the type of thing they would do, but she didn't panic.

"Yep it's right there."

"I know."

Zach looked at her mischievously. "If you wanted a picture, you could have just asked."

"Maybe I don't want a picture," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Too late," he answered, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of them before Cammie could react.

Zach showed it to her and she had to admit. It was a_ very _good picture of them.

She was smiling and her bangs were - for once - not in her eyes, and he had a crooked smile that brightened his already stunning eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the lack of updating, but I've had some problems...and happy moments. Life ain't all bad :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**~The Next Day: Saturday~**

Cammie Morgan was happily listening to her iPod, enjoying the best day of the week, until Liz interrupted.

"Cammie?" She began. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Impatiently, she nodded, but in answer to Liz's questioning gaze, she took off her headphones, and said, "Don't worry Liz. It's all planned out in here." Cammie pointed at her head.

Liz nodded. "I don't doubt that, but are you sure it was a good idea to show him a secret passage?"

"Yes Liz, I'm sure. You worry too much." Cammie thought for a moment. "Think about it like a game of chess."

She nodded.

"He's a pawn needed to achieve the ultimate prize."

Liz frowned. "So what are you going to do with him?"

"Don't worry. I won't kill him." She smiled her favourite grin - an impish cat just ate the mouse type. "But if I told you, what fun would that be?" With that, she left the room, headed towards her favourite secret passage and left for another meeting with a certain Mr. Goode.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Zach said as Cammie approached him.<p>

She smiled. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Come on!" she laughed, playing the part of the loose kid. "Let's have some fun."

They ran together, Zach laughing behind Cammie as she towed him along.

The pair turned heads as they ran through the streets, making Cammie slightly self-conscious, but she kept up with the facade.

"So what's the point of being here?" Zach asked once they had stepped inside.

She shrugged. "Nothing really." Cammie looked around. It was the barn they used for the annual barn dance, the spring fling, or various other school events, but at the moment it was abandoned, and would be until they started setting up for the spring fling next month. "It's just nice to be somewhere with nobody else. No one able to watch you. Free from everything, ya know?"

"I do actually." He closed his eyes and Cammie couldn't help but notice how good he looked, not that she would admit it or anything. No relationships in the life of a spy. Unless you were a honeypot. Then it doesn't count. Not really.

It just hurt too much when the ones you love are gone for good.

He smirked, eyes still closed. "I know I'm hot. If I were gay I'd want to stare at myself all day too."

"And how do I know you're not?" she retorted.

He opened his eyes and looked right at her. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He didn't answer, but the next thing Cammie knew, warm lips were on hers and her arms were around his neck.

_It's just a mission. You're a honeypot. _

_Only a mission._

* * *

><p>"You guys actually kissed?" Liz asked.<p>

Cammie stared at her impassively. "Isn't that what I just said?"

"Well yeah," Liz began. "But isn't that kinda soon?" She looked at Macey for an answer.

"It depends," was her reply.

"Pretty bloody descriptive," Bex said, clearly annoyed.

Macey shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Way to go man!" Grant exclaimed."Little Zachy is growing up."<p>

Zach rolled his eyes."Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"No problem," he said cheekily. "Now let's go dig up your old baby pictures when your little weewee was even smaller than it is now."

Zach smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up."

Jonas grinned. "We should definitely do that."

"Shut up?" Zach asked.

Jonas laughed. "Yeah right! We should dig up those photos and show them to this girl you're clearly in love with."

"I thought Grant was the 6 year old," Zach muttered.

"Heard that," Jonas and Grant said at once.

"You were suppose to."

Before either of them could respond, a voice cut in.

"Zach! You mind getting some groceries?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"And that's our cue," he said, standing up from his computer chair. "Better leave, guys."

"Alright. See you later."

They all left, except Zach who went to his mother, expecting a list, but getting a teary hug.

"You know I love you, right?" his mother asked.

He nodded uncertainly. "Of course I do."

"Then you have to remember that everything I do and have done, I did for you."

"Alright." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Stifling any more sobs, his mother gave Zach a list of things he needed to get.

Slightly fazed, Zach left.

Not long after, the phone rang.

"Are you happy?" she answered violently at the phone.

"Is that how you should treat your older brother?" came a smooth drawl in reply.

"Yes."

_You stupid inbreeding bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>~Night Time at Gallagher: On the Roof~<br>**

"Well well well. Look at what we have here," the man sneered.

"What do you want?" Cammie asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "_Everything."_

She raised an eyebrow. "Only choose one."

"No thanks. I'd rather have all that my heart desires."

She scoffed. "You never will."

"Not yet anyways," he whispered before slinking back into the shadows.

Cammie looked at the moon. "No. You never will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys. Sorry for the huge delay, but things have been rough :/**

**The guy I liked (and who liked me backt) died in a car accident a few weeks ago. He was also my friend's best friend, and said friend got high one time after (cuz she was depressed) and got pregnant with her at the time boyfriend, who she has dumped. She thought she got a miscarriage, but she was wrong. Little Jace is gonna be a fighter :) She's convinced it's a boy d: **

**Anyway, review and make this sucky life better?**


	6. Chapter 6

**FFAL - CH. 5**

"Happy Groundhog day Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked as he came forward.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "What's so special about that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing really. It's just something to celebrate I guess." He thought for a moment. "Or mourn, depending on what you want the weather to be."

"I wish it rained."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so? A lot of people would disagree."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I've always wanted to dance in the rain."

He grinned and pushed her.

Cammie let herself fall, though acted surprised, wondering what he had planned for her.

She found herself in the water fountain, then raised an eyebrow.

Zach shrugged, then jumped inside, grinning at her. He held out a hand. "Milady. If I could have this dance."

She feigned a curtsey, though it was a bit odd in a pair of wet skinny jeans, but Madame Dabney's lessons kicked in. "Why of course."

They began a dance, with the fountain raining over top of them

* * *

><p>"How <em>dare <em>you come here!" Catherine Goode said, her green eyes flashing with fury.

"Now now. Don't be like that sister dear." He smirked, his eyes - identical to hers - shining as well, but with amusement.

"Don't be like this? Like what? How I was half my life ago?" she exclaimed.

"We know you couldn't help it." He leaned in. "You had _needs, _after all."

She slapped him, but he grabbed her hand before another move was made.

"I was drunk!" she protested. "And who's fault was _that?"_

He shrugged indifferently.

"YOURS! You bastard! All yours!"

"You're the one that drank it."

"You told me it was some medicine to get rid of my headache," she growled. "I trusted you!"

"We all know trust is always an issue in our life. That's why we don't trust anyone." He paused. "So you're saying you regret the product of that night?"

She stilled. "No. That _product_," she said, disgusted at his choice of words. "Is the best thing that's ever happened during this miserable life."

"Then you should be grateful to me."

"Never."

"So you wouldn't mind if I just took him on a nice little trip?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Unlike you," he began, his face morphing into a sneer. "I don't have feelings."

With that, he left.

And she let him.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time Cammie would never have had to deal with this. She was perfectly happy with the unspoken deal they had - come up top once a week. They'd chat, he'd<em> mock her, and she'd say a witty reply back. Things were perfectly fine just the way they were.<em>

_Were meant in the past, however. As in no more, or not happening now maybe even later you bastard.  
><em>

_Whic_h was what she felt like saying - along with punching him in the face and kneeing him in the groin - when he showed up with _that_.

However, Cammie did not let the rage that had built up inside her to show - like a _spy. _And she was determined to be just that.

Of course, that was until he spoke those words in that rich, smooth voice that made her want to hurt him all the more.

"We've got it."

* * *

><p>"You're an ass you know," Jonas stated.<p>

Zach shrugged.

"A pretty smart ass if you ask me," Grant cut in.

"Well I didn't ask."

"Guys guys," Zach said, flashing his signature grin. "No need to fight over me."

"We're not fighting _over _you," said Jonas. "We're fighting about what you _did_."

"What's wrong with what I did?"

"Are you really that dense?"

"I think you're talking about Grant."

"Still here you know!" Grant called.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. I feel pretty dirty," Zach said, grinning inside, the thrill of his time with Cammie coming to mind.

Once Zach had left, Jonas grabbed his laptop and began to do what he did best.

Hack.

* * *

><p>"Ever wonder if this is the life for us?" Joe asked.<p>

"All the time," Rachel answered wistfully.

"I don't mean the CIA. I mean the _other _part, Rachel." He glanced at her. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Am I really that heartless?" she asked. "Do you think that I feel no sense of remorse over what happened all those years ago? But like it or not, it had to be done."

He sighed. "I know, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't accepted."

"It's too late to talk like that. There's no point, seeing how there's nothing we can do about it."

As much as he wished she weren't right, he knew she was. But how he wished he hadn't been swept up in the moment that he had been blinded by arrogance and pride. Honestly, he didn't know what Rachel did to belong with them, but he supposed it was her own personal business. And he just had to respect that.

For now at least.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Zach." He smiled kindly.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit family?"

"Not when your family doesn't know you," Zach retorted.

"How about I change that?" he asked. "We'll go on a trip. Just you and me."

"Why the sudden interest in me?"

He let out a laugh. "Let's just say that I've been busy these past 16 years and it's about time I got caught up."

"What about my mom?"

"We've already spoken about me taking you on a trip." He took a seat on the couch.

"Did my mother agree?"

"She didn't object."

"And that's good enough for you?"

"Enough with the questions already. I feel like I'm being interrogated." It was spoken with an easy laugh, but with steely green eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay I'll go with you." Zach tried for a small smile. "It might be fun."

"Believe me," he said. "It'll be like nothing you've ever done before."

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>And that my lovely readers is where this chapter shall end (:<strong>

**To be honest, after this long wait, some of the plot has drifted away from my mind, but new sub plots have come! And I think they're a heck of a lot more interesting than the original one (of what I can remember anyway).**

**PS any ideas for that nameless dude's name ? LOL I'm very bad at coming up with names for my characters ^.^**


End file.
